exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin
Merlin is one of the most gifted Artifact creators and an immensely powerful Mage. Story Life as a Human Daughter of a Demon and a human, Merlin spent her childhood in the forest of Broceliande, where she received guidance from the mysterious dark fairy Viviane. She thus learned the secrets of Magic from her and quickly surpassed Viviane in said domain, becoming an expert in magical item creation, and became known as the Enchantress ; however, due to persecution and being confused with a witch, she was forced to disguise her gender and appear as an Enchanter instead. Merlin briefly encountered Endymion during her young age, and despite being at first at odds with him - Endymion's short temper and lack of appreciation for magic contrasting with Merlin's chaotic and disrespectful attitude - they helped each other several times. Inspired by Endymion, Merlin forged a blade known as Excalibur and used it to choose the king of England. Said King was eventually known as Artoria, Merlin's prized student. However, in time, rivalry blossomed between Merlin and Viviane, despite the two being lovers; Viviane ended up trapping Merlin in a magical prison, playfully pranking her. Sadly, Viviane died soon after, leaving Merlin alone in her magical prison, tormented by feelings of betrayal, until her existence faded away. Divine Servant At that time, with her immensely influential legend, Merlin became a Divine Servant of Pisces, and regained her freedom. She was eventually summoned to the Cheshire Isle by Isaiah Nomos, a patriarch who would become her companion. She also retrieved Excalibur and found a new student to train, Andrea Godwin, meeting Endymion once again. At one point, Viviane came to the Cheshire Isle as well as a Divine Servant, causing Merlin to lash out at her. Despite initial bitterness between the two, Merlin ended up understanding and forgiving Viviane, rekindling the bond between the two. The use of their masterpiece of ancient times, the Holy Grail, by Andrea, reminded them of what they could accomplish together once ; they thus decided to unite their powers once again to create their perfect heir, artificial Sephira Morrigan. Helping Across Realms Merlin was then called by Malek Velvet, a talented mage who sought to enlist her help in controlling an irregular Divine Servant War. She did so by helping create a weapon to counter the extremely dangerous Sanenaid. She was then found by Kai Antasia who attempted to kill her. Refusing to let herself die so easily, sensing the presence of Larsimenus behind him, she destroyed her body in a massive, magical explosion, returning to the Cheshire Isle. Merlin then retired from Magus Wars for a time, helping Malek with founding Gakaton Biri Boarding School. She was also called upon by Endymion in order to explain the state of Lin Persona and Pristine Persona; she then explained that they were the result of magical experiments over bloodlines in order to create perfect mana vessels similar to the Holy Grail; she then restored Lin's health and youth and allowed her to help Endymion as well, before retreating, not wishing to participate in another Servant War. Appearance Merlin is an eccentric silver-haired woman with a small smirk and deep grey eyes. She dresses in scholarly clothes, although she is not above changing costumes at will. Personality Merlin's wisdom borders on insanity, and she can appear extremely mature at times and childishly chaotic at others. It is unknown how much of her mind was affected by centuries of isolation and thinking Viviane betrayed her, but she did manage to overcome this in a few hours, showing her extreme mental fortitude and force of will. A talented mentor and an expert in the art of helping heroes find their way, Merlin is nevertheless extremely quirky, such as with treating Excalibur as a living person despite it being an inanimate sword, and generally making sarcastic or even nonsensical statements in critical situations. Powers * Keen Intellect: One of the greatest minds ever, according to many specialists ; Merlin is a woman of tremendous understanding, wisdom and analysis. * Immense Magical Power: Merlin is a terrifyingly powerful magician who can go toe to toe with most spellcasters, despite offensive spellcasting not even being her specialty. * Artifact Creation: One of the, if not the most influential and talented Artifact creators of the Multiverse, she is the origin of over a thousand weapons and magical items. Among her greatest achievements are the Holy Grail, Excalibur, and Morrigan herself. * Divine Servant Abilities: She possesses tremendous powers as a Divine Servant. The forest of Broceliande itself functions as her Advent. Storylines * Unnamed Sky Above shows her helping Endymion. * Magus Wars : Determination features her as a servant of Pisces * Wishes of Arubboth depicts her helping Malek Velvet as an Amesha. * Magus Wars : Courtesy briefly features her. Trivia * Despite being labeled an enchanter, Enchantments are ironically Merlin's weakest point in magic, as they are the opposite of her specialization ; instead, they are Viviane's specialty. Category:Character Category:Magic Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant Category:Cheshire Isle